First Day Nerves
by gillyuk84
Summary: Bella starts her new job but not all is what it seems. ExB AH
1. Chapter 1

First Day Nerves - By gillyuk84

Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer L

Summary - Bella starts her new job as Edward Cullen's Secretary. This illustrates her high's and low's in that position. BPOV AH

A/N - 3rd Twilight Fan fic eek! Hope you like it let me know either way.

Chapter One 

Today I start my new job as a Secretary/PA to Carlisle Cullen. He was one of the biggest lawyers in town plus one of the firm's senior partner's and I was going to be working directly for him, basically doing anything he asks. 

The only major issue I had was that I had not met him. I had been interviewed by his former secretary, Jessica I think her name was, who was going to go and work for one of the senior partners within the firm. That was one hell of an interview, I was surprised I got the job. She really threw some awkward questions in there, some of which I don't think should have really been asked like do I have a boyfriend. Usually when someone asks me that question I glare at them, but as this was an interview I gave a polite sounding one word answer "Yes". She glared at me, shook her head and started writing on her pad. She was a very strange lady.

I've been told two different sides of Mr Cullen, one that he is one of the nicest most decent men that there are out there. That was from my friend Alice, who had been doing some research on him for me. The other side came from his former secretary. She said that he was tough to please and very set in his ways, but I wasn't going to let that from stop me taking the job if I was offered it, it was one of the best opportunities out there. I decided after hearing both of these sides that I would wait to meet him until I formed my own opinion of him. Which was in one hours time. 

I was currently sat in the Starbucks located opposite the building I will be working in not really paying attention to my caramel latte that I brought. I was sifting through news articles about the company and cases that Mr Cullen had been apart of. My hands were starting to shake and my heart rate increased with my growing nerves. 

I looked at my watch, half an hour to go. I finish off my latte and gathered my belongings. Time to take the big leap Bella. I leave the safe confines of Starbucks and walk across the road. I realise I am holding my breath when I reach the reception desk. 

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan I start work here today, I am going to be Mr Cullen's new secretary" I look to the woman stood behind the desk she looked like a model. She had long blonde hair and eyes the colour of the ocean. "Of course Miss Swan, my name is Rosalie I'm the receptionist here. Here is your security pass which will get you in and out of the building and on to your floor, and there are the spare key's to Mr Cullen's office should you need to lock up at any point. And welcome to Hale & Co Solicitors." She gives me a smile which I'm sure men would just fall at there feet for if they saw it. "Thanks Rosalie, which floor do I need to go to?" "Number 18 Bella, and oh good luck for today" I bid Rosalie farewell and make my way to the elevator. 

I take another big breath when I enter the elevator and press number 18. I made my way down the hall until I found the right office, well at least I hope it was it didn't have a name on the door. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. "Enter" I head someone yell. 

I open the door and I am greeted by one of the most gorgeous men that I had met in real life. Ok the only really gorgeous man I had met in real life. He had unruly brown/bronze hair and the greenest eyes ever. "You must be Bella Swan me new secretary" my mind started turning, I thought Carlisle Cullen was in his early 50's not late 20's. "I'm sorry there must be some mix up I'm meant to be working for Carlisle Cullen" my palms start sweating as I say this. "That is my father. Ms Swan, the position was advertised incorrectly, my name is Edward Cullen" Oh no. Why didn't anyone point this out to me when I was applying for the job. "Did no one correct you Ms Swan?" his velvety voice makes me melt. "No Mr Cullen they did not" I start to panic I cant work for this man day in and day out. I would get distracted by spending my days just looking at him. When I read it the advert just said Mr Cullen and that he was a Senior Partner - I didn't occur to me that the ad would be incorrect or that would be another Cullen at the firm.

"Oh well I hope its not going to be to much of a problem, my old secretary that interviewed you is going to be working for my father - it's a long story as to why. I've just been promoted to Partner here so we are both in the same boat of having new challenges today" he smiles and I melt, how can I refuse this man. 

"Its no problem Mr Cullen, I'm looking forward to working with you." I looked at him and gave him my best smile, he smiled back "Excellent Ms Swan and please call me Edward". "Okay Edward and please call me Bella". I rub my heart was pounding again as he moved around his desk, "please take a seat Bella we have a lot to go through today" 

I take a deep breath and take my notepad out of my bag, here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

_First Day Nerves - By gillyuk84_

_Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer __L_

_Summary - Bella starts her new job as Edward Cullen's Secretary. This illustrates her high's and low's in that position. BPOV AH. This chapter is short and sweet. Next update more Edward and Bella contact!_

_Chapter 2_

_Okay so I wasn't working for the Cullen that I thought I was working for. But the day turned out better than I had hoped. I got settled in and me and Edward (Yes I am calling him Edward after he snapped at me for calling him Mr Cullen or Sir all the time) sorted out his calendar for the week. _

_He was very much the gentleman all day. He even took me for lunch. I saw some of the other girls glaring at my when we walked through the door in the lobby when we were going out. To be honest if I saw anyone going for lunch with Edward I would glare to, he was far to gorgeous not to be jealous of any girl that was near him. Everyone glared apart from the receptionist Rosalie, she just bid us good bye and to have a nice lunch and I could have sworn she gave me a wink. Hmm I think me and her will get on just fine. _

_When I got home I was tired beyond belief, learning all of the new systems and processes burnt my brain. I needed food, a hot shower and then my bed. But first I had to get the conversation I had been dreading all day out of the way. I needed to call Alice. Urgh tea then call Alice I need to prepare for the onslaught of questions that we bound to come out of her tiny pixie mouth. _

_Once I had eaten I sat down on my sofa and picked up the phone and dialled the ever so familiar number of my best friend, she answered in record time. "BELLLLAA, how was your day, what was Mr Cullen like, do you have your own office or do you share with other girls or is it like in Ugly Betty and you sit right outside, what are the other girls like, are there any cute guys" She didn't take one breath during that sentence. "Hi Alice, well to start I am not working for the Cullen I thought I would be working for, I am working for his son - Edward Cullen. To say I was in shock is one of the biggest understatements ever. He has his own office and yes it is kind of like Ugly Betty but I cant see in to his part of the office" which is a good thing I think to myself, id never get any work done. "Bella what do you mean your working for his son, how could they mix that up. Wait on second I'm going to Google this guy." Oh no, she is going to find a picture of him. _

"_B that man is not a lawyer he is a model, how are you going to work next to that piece of hunk everyday" I giggle at her reaction to him. "I have no idea Al, a picture doesn't do him justice trust me. As for the mix up apparently there was a mistake in the ad, the girl I am replacing is going to work for his father, but he doesn't seem so bad, I think I am really going to enjoy the job" I sigh as I think of him. I really need to nip this growing crush in the bud, I have to work with him everyday. _

"_So are the girls nice" she asks "well they all kind of glare at me, I haven't had a chance to talk to any of them, the receptionist seems nice enough, I'm going to talk to her a bit more tomorrow" I reply. Now to reply to the question I know she wanted answered "and about the cute guys you asked about I haven't met any as yet, but if I should you will be the first to know "I better be B, well I go to get going I have a dress I need to finish pinning" Alice was a designer she had her own boutique in town which was growing and growing in popularity each week, she was an amazing designer. "Okay I'll speak to you soon" "Bye B"_

_With the call being quicker than I expected I went and made myself a hot chocolate and made my way to my bed. Ah bed my safe haven, it always treated me well. I read a little of my book and finished my hot chocolate before drifting in to a sleep filled with a green eyed, bronzed haired Adonis. _


	3. Chapter 3

_First Day Nerves - By gillyuk84_

_Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer __L_

_Summary - Bella starts her new job as Edward Cullen's Secretary. This illustrates her high's and low's in that position. BPOV AH. This chapter is short and sweet. Next update more Edward and Bella contact!_

_Chapter 2_

_Okay so I wasn't working for the Cullen that I thought I was working for. But the day turned out better than I had hoped. I got settled in and me and Edward (Yes I am calling him Edward after he snapped at me for calling him Mr Cullen or Sir all the time) sorted out his calendar for the week. _

_He was very much the gentleman all day. He even took me for lunch. I saw some of the other girls glaring at my when we walked through the door in the lobby when we were going out. To be honest if I saw anyone going for lunch with Edward I would glare to, he was far to gorgeous not to be jealous of any girl that was near him. Everyone glared apart from the receptionist Rosalie, she just bid us good bye and to have a nice lunch and I could have sworn she gave me a wink. Hmm I think me and her will get on just fine. _

_When I got home I was tired beyond belief, learning all of the new systems and processes burnt my brain. I needed food, a hot shower and then my bed. But first I had to get the conversation I had been dreading all day out of the way. I needed to call Alice. Urgh tea then call Alice I need to prepare for the onslaught of questions that we bound to come out of her tiny pixie mouth. _

_Once I had eaten I sat down on my sofa and picked up the phone and dialled the ever so familiar number of my best friend, she answered in record time. "BELLLLAA, how was your day, what was Mr Cullen like, do you have your own office or do you share with other girls or is it like in Ugly Betty and you sit right outside, what are the other girls like, are there any cute guys" She didn't take one breath during that sentence. "Hi Alice, well to start I am not working for the Cullen I thought I would be working for, I am working for his son - Edward Cullen. To say I was in shock is one of the biggest understatements ever. He has his own office and yes it is kind of like Ugly Betty but I cant see in to his part of the office" which is a good thing I think to myself, id never get any work done. "Bella what do you mean your working for his son, how could they mix that up. Wait on second I'm going to Google this guy." Oh no, she is going to find a picture of him. _

"_B that man is not a lawyer he is a model, how are you going to work next to that piece of hunk everyday" I giggle at her reaction to him. "I have no idea Al, a picture doesn't do him justice trust me. As for the mix up apparently there was a mistake in the ad, the girl I am replacing is going to work for his father, but he doesn't seem so bad, I think I am really going to enjoy the job" I sigh as I think of him. I really need to nip this growing crush in the bud, I have to work with him everyday. _

"_So are the girls nice" she asks "well they all kind of glare at me, I haven't had a chance to talk to any of them, the receptionist seems nice enough, I'm going to talk to her a bit more tomorrow" I reply. Now to reply to the question I know she wanted answered "and about the cute guys you asked about I haven't met any as yet, but if I should you will be the first to know "I better be B, well I go to get going I have a dress I need to finish pinning" Alice was a designer she had her own boutique in town which was growing and growing in popularity each week, she was an amazing designer. "Okay I'll speak to you soon" "Bye B"_

_With the call being quicker than I expected I went and made myself a hot chocolate and made my way to my bed. Ah bed my safe haven, it always treated me well. I read a little of my book and finished my hot chocolate before drifting in to a sleep filled with a green eyed, bronzed haired Adonis. _


	4. Chapter 4

**First Day Nerves - By gillyuk84**

**Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer ****L**

**Summary - Bella starts her new job as Edward Cullen's Secretary. This illustrates her high's and low's in that position. BPOV AH. Eek I have been so lapsed on this story, bad writer! it's the night of the Christmas party :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Tonight was the night of the Christmas party. The night I had been dreading and anticipating all at the same time. Alice had literally gone through every shop in town trying to find me a dress, and it wasn't until the last store that she had found the perfect one, as she called it. It was a midnight blue silk floor length strapless dress. It was gorgeous, I had to give it to Alice she had immaculate taste. **

**I had been scrubbed and polished within an inch of my life as she played her favourite game, Bella Barbie. She had so many MAC products on the table in front of me and I hardly knew what any of them were for. I had a horrible nervous feeling in my stomach as to how I was going to look. Once she was done, she let me up to look in the mirror and I hardly recognised myself. She had but on light make up, a light shade of brown on my eyelid with my eyes outlined in black kohl eyeliner and a pale pink on my lips. The dress was stunning on as it was on the hanger. I turned and gave her a big hug, "Don't worry Bella, Edward isn't going to know what hit him when he see's you" she said returning my hug. I pulled away and stared at her with my mouth open "I'm not doing all this for him, he is my boss Al its against company regulations" it wasn't against regulations but I was trying to get her off my back as I was nervous enough as it is. I had been planning with her how I was going to look since I got the invite for the party. I did, if I am honest with myself ,do all this to get Edward to notice me as something other than his assistant. But it could ruin everything that we had built over the last couple of months. **

**When Alice left with my promise to inform her of all the news tomorrow I ran around my apartment turning off the lights and grabbing my bag. I headed outside to grab a cab. The Christmas party was being held in the office which was nice as it was familiar and I knew where to go if I wanted to hide and be alone for a few minutes if things didn't go well. I still wasn't on friendly terms with some of the girls, some of the others seemed to have warmed up to me but there was still Jessica and her gang of groupies to contend with. **

**But I was going to try and forget about them and have a good time and try and make some more friends. The request Edward had asked of me when I left the night the invitation came through rang through my ears, he wanted me to save him a dance. Id save him every dance if I got the chance. Urgh I need to stop these thoughts I am his assistant, that will be my motto from now on. **

**When I entered the office it was like I had been slapped in the face by Christmas, there was so much glitter and decorations I thought I may drown in it all. I was to busy looking around to hear Rose calling for me "Bella, over here I got you a drink" I made my way over, she looked gorgeous she had a figure hugging long red dress and her blond hair was in curls. "Hey Rose, you look stunning" I said as I took the drink off her "thank you Bells, never mind me you are the stunning one" I began to blush I wasn't good at taking compliments. "Edward arrived about 10 minutes ago, he was looking for you" my blush increased. "and Bella he is looking mighty fine so if the moment arises go for it" I look at her stunned. "I don't know what you mean Rose, you sound just like my friend Alice, he is my boss I can't look at him like that" I take a long sip of whatever alcohol is in my glass. "Oh Bells Alice is right you and him are perfect for each other" WHAT? "How on earth do you and Alice know each other" I stood staring at her in shock "Well when she calls for you we sometimes get talking for a bit before I put her through, she is really cool we are actually going for lunch next week" I cant believe this. I will kill Alice for finding a conspirator in trying to help me with my love life. **

**I mingled around the party for a couple of hours, and switched between dancing with rose and speaking with some of the other partners in the firm. One of whom was a guy called Jasper, I don't know what it was but he had a very calming presence, hmm maybe I should introduce him to Alice maybe he can calm her down, I giggled to myself at the thought when Edwards velvety voice drifted in to my ears "that is a sound I do not hear enough in the office" I turned around and faced him, he looks like he just stepped out of a catalogue. He had an all black suit on with a dark green tie that brought out his eyes. "Are you enjoying the party Bella" he took a step towards me and my breath caught in my throat I nodded yes afraid of the sound that would come out of my mouth. "Good, I am glad. Now I do believe you promised me a dance" I brought my eyes up to meet his "I believe I did Mr Cullen" he gave me a heartbreaking smile and reached for my hand which I gladly took. **

**He led me to the dance floor and then gathered me in his arms as Michael Buble's version of Always on my Mind came on, we swayed together in perfect harmony. I rested my head on his chest afraid of looking up in case my eyes gave my feelings away. Just the feel of Edwards hand's on my and his proximity was causing my body temperature to rocket up to unprecedented levels. **

**I felt Edwards hand leave mine, I instantly felt the disconnection with every fibre of my body, then I felt his hand lifting my chin up so bring my eye to eye with him "thank you for dancing with me Bella, I must say I have been looking forward to it and I think I must be the envy of everyman in here getting to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room" I smiled up at him, with my face turning a nice shade of red "I've been looking forward to it to, thank you not just for the dance and the over generous comment but for everything over the last couple of months" "you are very welcome Bella" he released my chin as the song came to an end and placed it back in to mine as another faster song came on. **

**I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked around and Jessica was stood behind me with a face of thunder. "Edward, dance with me now, you made me promise a dance remember" she pushed me to one side and took my place in Edwards arms. I looked at him in shock had he just used that line on ever girl? His eyes where downcast as to make sure they didn't answer my silent question, when he started to dance with her he didn't look back to me. I was stood in the middle of the dance floor staring, I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. So rather than him seeing me cry I turned and walked as quickly as I could off the dance floor. **

**When I reached the street and started to hale a cab the tears were coming down my face. I heard someone shout my name. It was Rose. I turned to face her and she immediately brought me in to her for a hug. "Oh Bella, I saw Jessica interrupt the pair of you. I think me and you need to have a talk. There are a couple of things you need to know"**


End file.
